LAW
The '''Light Anti-Tank Weapon (LAW)' is a single shot anti-armor rocket launcher, a heavy skill weapon, in Deus Ex. Background In addition to being a tank-buster, it can also destroy large robots with ease. It fires an unguided, non-tracking rocket and is disposed of after use. Its mixture of cheapness and effectiveness has made it a popular anti-tank weapon throughout the world. Game unit The LAW is a single-shot rocket launcher. After firing the weapon, the gun is automatically disposed of. The rocket fired by the LAW causes several spheres of various sizes to appear where the explosion occurred in order to simulate falloff damage from an explosion. The closer the target is to the point of impact, the more spheres will hit the target, which means the target will take more damage. The LAW generates more spheres than the GEP gun does, meaning it can do more damage than the GEP gun does, despite having a lower damage listed in the inventory. LAWs do not stack in the inventory. Tactics *The LAW is great for taking out strong robots, such as the Page Delta-2 Peacebringer or the Chiang Arcbot Model 5, as one LAW rocket will always destroy them, no matter the player's Heavy skill level. *A LAW is a surefire way to destroy a group of enemies, no matter how how strong they are. Its explosion is powerful enough to gib anything, from an NSF terrorist to a Man in Black, making it very useful for taking out a group of various enemy types, like the MJ12 Troopers and the MiB at the end of Area 51's sector 2. *The LAW's huge blast radius means it can quickly kill the player as well as any enemies at close range and inflict significant damage at medium range. The blast radius can be avoided at close or medium range by running to cover as soon as the rocket is fired. *LAWs can also be used to set off chain reactions with TNT boxes and barrels. Firing a LAW near one of these items will detonate them as well, making an even larger explosion. With some clever placement, this can be used to clear out entire rooms with a single LAW. *This weapon can also be used to destroy any door that doesn't have infinite health. However, it can only be only fired once, so it's usually a waste of a LAW to do so. *The LAW rocket appears a few feet in front of the player, thus it can be used to shoot through glass or certain walls if the player is standing in front of it. An example of this in action is killing Howard Strong; shooting the LAW at the gate next to the platform will make the rocket spawn past the gate and detonate near Howard, killing him. *The LAW is powerful enough that the player doesn't need to make it even more powerful by leveling up their Heavy skill. However, the Advanced skill level allows the player to run at normal speed with the LAW out, which can be useful. Locations The first area the LAW is found is in the Hell's Kitchen's sewers. Trivia *The LAW icon includes a scope, but the weapon possesses no zooming capabilities. Gallery File:law_1.png|Holding the LAW. pl:LAW Category:Deus Ex heavy skill weapons